


Unexpected Consequences of Dumbass Heroism

by MistressRenet



Category: Trigun
Genre: Canon - Manga, First Time, M/M, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-10-20
Updated: 2004-10-20
Packaged: 2018-10-18 19:30:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10623627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistressRenet/pseuds/MistressRenet
Summary: It's not like Wolfwooddidn'tknow that Vash was an idiot.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Set after the bike crash and hotel owner rescue in Trigun Maximum, V. 2. Thanks to [](http://rainjewel.livejournal.com/profile)[rainjewel](http://rainjewel.livejournal.com/) and [](http://angstymcgoth.livejournal.com/profile)[angstymcgoth](http://angstymcgoth.livejournal.com/) for betaing.

I wake up back at the little motel and rub my temples. I wonder how long I've been sleeping; it looks like morning. Probably just a long night, then. Good. Rescuing that family...that had felt good. Sure pissed Wolfwood off. I smile at the thought.  
  


I reach up and stretch, feeling soft fabric against my body; someone's changed me into my t-shirt and sweatpants. I reach to scratch my stomach and realize no one's taken my bandages off. I suppose that makes sense if I wasn't out for long. Things feel pretty well healed. Maybe this won't scar.  
  


Someone's walking toward the room now. I think about lying back down and feigning sleep, but then I smell the tobacco. No sense pretending with Wolfwood. I push the blanket off and wait for him.  
  


He opens the door quietly and pokes his head into the room. He smiles and comes in when he sees I'm awake. "You feelin' better?"  
  


"Yeah."  
  


"Good." He must've wanted to check on me; he walks in and sits at the edge of the bed. He needs a shave, but his hair is damp. "No more stunts for a while, okay? You scared the shit out of me."  
  


"I think we better take things slower," I say, sitting up. "I mean, I know I was the one who fell asleep but...."  
  


Some look I can't identify crosses over his face. "Yeah."  
  


If the Gung-Ho Guns get there before I do...but they could be there already. Most of the hope I have is that Knives will want to make them suffer before they die.  
  


But I don't want to crash again. It shook both of us up pretty well, and I can't help anybody if I....  
  


"You're still a mess," he says, pressing up at my shirt to check the bandage he put over the wounds.  
  


"Yeah, I guess I am." I'll be a mess when they heal, Wolfwood. Who are you kidding?  
  


He's just staring down at me now. "I better change your bandage," he says.  
  


"I'm fine." Healed, actually, but he doesn't need to know that.  
  


"C'mon, Tongari, don't be stupid."  
  


I catch his wrist and he frowns at me. "I said I'm fine."  
  


"Healed already, huh?"  
  


I look at his wrist. Bony; he never seems to eat enough.  
  


"I know you ain't normal. C'mon." He pushes forward and pulls at my bandage.  
  


I let him pull the fabric away, and he hisses breath in between his teeth when he realizes his guess was right. "How bad must it've been...?" He reaches out and puts a hand against my stomach, touching the scars there.  
  


"Wolfwood."  
  


His hand has spread out against my skin; it feels good. It's been a long time since...well. It's been a long time. I bite my lip and let him touch me. I shouldn't.  
  


I really shouldn't.  
  


He's just staring at me, staring at his hand, my skin.  
  


Wolfwood. Just...just _stop_ it.  
  


But I don't say anything.  
  


"Vash," he says, but he doesn't say anything else, just stands there, touching me.  
  


"Wolfwood...."  
  


"I can stop," he says, softly. His voice is dull, like his attention's focused elsewhere. Guess it is. "If you want me to, I'll stop."  
  


I want him to stop. He has to stop. If they're already after the ship....  
  


He leans down and kneels on the bed, straddling me, still staring at the hand on my skin. His hand is just resting there, quiet, warm.  
  


I can't protect you, Wolfwood. I can't--I can't take this kind of risk.  
  


He puts his free arm down, balances his weight on it, leans into me.  
  


"Wolfwood."  
  


"You feel good," he says.  
  


"Wolfwood--"  
  


"You want me to stop?"  
  


"I--"  
  


He leans further down and licks the side of my neck. _Shit._ I don't need a lover. I need a friend and I can't even risk having that.  
  


And I _want_ him. He stinks like cigarettes but it smells so good, and I want to know what his hair feels like under my fingers.  
  


"Don't," I say, and he pauses. You give it up so easily, Wolfwood. So easy. Thank goodness.  
  


"Why?" he asks, and I want to hit him.  
  


"Because." Because it's too dangerous, I want to say. Because I don't think I want you to get hurt. Because I might like it too much. Because...  
  


He takes his hand off me and rocks back on his heels, looks into my eyes. "Because why?"  
  


I push my shirt back down. "Because I can't afford to--"  
  


He grins. "Maybe if you got off once in a while you wouldn't be pulling stupid shit all the time." I glare back at him, and he leans toward me again. "C'mon," he says, and he's so gentle, like he is with kids. He reaches out and pushes my hair back from my face. "'Because' is a crap excuse."  
  


I can see the wrinkles around his eyes now, from too much sun and who knows what else. I love the color of his skin and how blue his eyes seem in contrast, and I'm getting used to the stench of cigarettes and his cheap aftershave.  
  


I should've known better than to ever let you take me out of town, Wolfwood. What the hell was I doing, dragging the world's most visible preacher around?  
  


I should push your skinny ass off the bed and get up and start pretending this never happened.  
  


I didn't realize how fucking lonely I was until you took off, anyway. I didn't realize how long it had been since someone touched me until you started shoving me around.  
  


I can't let myself need someone.  
  


I can't--  
  


I can't _want_ this much.  
  


"I'm still gonna pull stupid shit," I say, just to watch his face. "All the time."  
  


"Yeah," he says, smiling. "I figure."  
  


He kisses me.  
  


I didn't think he'd kiss me.  
  


He's gentle there, too, just pressing into my mouth, pushing just a little with his tongue. I open my mouth under his and oh--  
  


Oh.  
  


_Wanted_ him for so long--  
  


His tongue is hot and wet and he tastes like an ashtray and I don't mind. I can feel him lowering himself, slowly, pressing his body into mine, and I'm kissing him back, and he tastes _good_ underneath the taste of stale coffee and tobacco. Really good.  
  


"This is a bad idea," I say, when we break off for air.  
  


"Yeah," he says, gently, against my neck, and reaches for the hem of my t-shirt. "But you're the king of bad ideas, so why're you complainin'?"  
  


I let him pull it off over my head, and he leans into my skin, murmuring against it. "Beautiful," I hear, though I have to strain to catch it.  
  


"I'm not--"  
  


"You have no idea," he says, so quietly, and he licks at my collarbone. I shudder.  
  


I thought he'd be rough, like he is in a fight, but instead he's so tender, so gentle. He's whispering something against my skin, and I'm shuddering at the touch.  
  


I should take his clothes off.  
  


I should push him away and pretend this never happened.  
  


He licks at my nipple and I arch my back. He bites at the hair there with his teeth, teasing, and I smile at him, though he can't see me.  
  


"Wolfwood."  
  


He murmurs back, "Vash. Just relax for a change."  
  


"I relax all the time."  
  


"No, you don't," he says, and he tips his head up to look into my eyes. "You just pretend."  
  


Shut up, Wolfwood. "Just...just touch me."  
  


"'Kay," he says, and I'm so grateful to him for not pushing any further. He licks my nipple and I fist a hand into his hair, and _damn_ it feels good.  
  


"Shit," he says. "You're-- shit." His mouth is on my skin again, touching as he talks, licking, kissing, teasing. I'm moaning; when did I start that? I take my free hand-- the synth-- and start pulling at his jacket, and he shrugs a shoulder, slides his hand back to let me pull it off his arm.  
  


He feels good. He feels _so_ good. It's been a long time. Too long, I guess, because my cock is aching now; I can feel my pulse there. "Wolfwood," I say, and he's still talking against my skin, but I'm too lost to catch any of the words now.  
  


I catch "so _fucking_ beautiful" and find the skin at the back of his neck, rough against my fingers. So much younger than me...how can you seem so old, sometimes, so used?  
  


I pull his jacket off his other shoulder, impatient now. I want to see him, touch him, touch more.  
  


He says something against my stomach, and my whole body tenses for a second.  
  


"What?"  
  


"What do y'want?" He doesn't move his head, so I feel his lips against my navel.  
  


"I--"  
  


"I'll suck you," he says. "You want that?"  
  


"Wolfwood," I say, and it comes out like I'm choking.  
  


He starts unbuttoning my jeans, taking his time, trailing his fingers over my fly. I stroke his hair, trace the stubble on his chin. I'm sort of glad he hasn't shaved yet. "Like the way you taste," he mutters, and I work a hand under his shirt, sit up a little to slide my hand against his chest.  
  


He pulls my pants and boxers off, rocks back on his heels again and pulls his shirt and jacket off over his head.  
  


I've seen him before; dark skin, broad chest, scar at one hip. Dark hair over his nipples and below his navel. A lot of hair, though I shouldn't be surprised at that with the way his face stubbles.  
  


He licks his lips.  
  


He's... _beautiful_ isn't the right word. I don't know what is. He's _Wolfwood,_ I guess. And he's staring at me and....  
  


I thought about this. A lot. Too much, lately.  
  


But I never thought he'd...he be like this. Be gentle like this. I shouldn't be surprised, I guess. He's never been exactly who he pretends to be--  
  


He leans down and nuzzles my thighs, and he's talking again, and I put my hands back in his hair because it's rough and damp and that grounds me somehow.  
  


And now he's _licking_ at me--  
  


"Wolfwood--"  
  


He smiles like a cat that's gotten into the cream. How can you want this so much? How can you want _me_ so much?  
  


"You like that?"  
  


"Yeah--"  
  


And then he _licks_ again, at the tip of my cock, and Wolfwood-- _Wolfwood--_  
  


I'm shuddering, and he holds my thighs down with his palms to keep me steady. "Feel so good," he says. "So good--"  
  


I want to ask him why and I want to ask him why now, and I want to be in his mouth so desperately--  
  


And then his fingers are sliding my foreskin back and he's licking again, like a cat or something, gentle and soft and teasing..."Please," I say. "Wolfwood, please--"  
  


He looks up at me and his eyes hold mine for a second.  
  


Oh, _Wolfwood._  
  


He dips his head back down, slowly, so slowly, and takes me in his mouth.  
  


_Ohhhh._  
  


He's good at this. He's _really_ good at this--  
  


I put my hands in his hair and just let him suck at me for a while, slow and easy and good, so good--  
  


"Wolfwood--"  
  


Cool air on my cock, his eyes meeting mine. "What?"  
  


"Can-- can we--" I gesture at him.  
  


"Wanna sixty-nine?"  
  


"Yeah."  
  


He shakes his shoes off and swings his body around to me, bites gently at my left knee.  
  


I laugh and caress him through the fabric of his pants, and he grunts and pushes gently into my hand.  
  


He smells musky, even just out of the shower.  
  


I work his zipper down and he's almost humming under his breath now, gasping a little when I stroke him through his boxers.  
  


I pull his boxers and pants down and he licks at me again. I squirm against him, and he chuckles under his breath.  
  


I lick a long stripe up the side of his cock, and now I've got _him_ gasping, and that's better.  
  


Yeah.  
  


His pubic hair is thick and dark, and I run a hand through it, flatten my hand against his skin.  
  


And then I'm back in his mouth and it's hard to think, but I need him-- need _this_ \-- and I take him in my mouth, no subtlety because I can't focus tight enough, just sucking and licking and _touching_ him--  
  


Wolfwood-- _Wolfwood--_  
  


One finger sliding from my balls down to my ass and _oh--_  
  


It's all I can do not to clench my teeth when I come and he feels so _good_ and he's swallowing, damn, I haven't had that in so--  
  


So much better with someone else. You forget...how good....  
  


But he's still hard, and so I work him with my mouth, flicking the head with my tongue, and his hips are thrusting and he's almost fucking my mouth, and I'm moving my head back, sucking harder and--  
  


Oh, _yeah._  
  


He's making these noises, now, tiny, feral things, and he _needs_ this and no one's needed me for a really long time. He says my name under his breath when he comes, and... _damn,_ Wolfwood.  
  


I didn't think you'd be like this at all.  
  


I didn't think you'd roll onto your back and pull your pants off the rest of the way and stretch out on the bed next to me.  
  


I didn't think you'd put your arms around me. Or kiss me again when we both taste like...each other.  
  


Or say "thank you," but I guess you just did.  
  


All this time you act like you don't know what I am and I...don't have the faintest idea about you at all, really, do I? "You want a cigarette?" His jacket's closer to me now.  
  


He nods and I grab the jacket, pass it over to him. He digs out a cigarette.  
  


"When are we leaving?"  
  


"After noon, maybe? The suns won't be quite as bad if we wait a couple hours. Almost too hot to start off now."  
  


I nod agreement. "When did they want us to check out?"  
  


He snorts. "Are you kidding? We could start _living_ here, they're so damn grateful." He lights his cigarette. "Idiot," he says with the first exhalation of smoke.  
  


"Yeah."  
  


He reaches over and musses my hair. "You gonna get some more sleep?"  
  


"I probably ought to. You gonna stay?"  
  


He nods. "If you want."  
  


"Yeah."  
  


"'Kay." He glances over at me. "You still look like shit. Go back to sleep."  
  


I turn my back to him so he can't see my smile. "I thought I was beautiful."  
  


"You will be after a couple more hours sleep. Now shut up and rest."  
  


I shut up.  



End file.
